Jasam: A True Supercouple Part 1
by lost4ever91
Summary: Jasam: A True Supercouple Part 1 Chapter 1: Explores Sam's past with a very dangerous man..... note: There will be more chapters Please R&R for updates!


It was 3:00 in the morning and Jason couldn't sleep. Something kept waking him up, _bad dreams maybe_ he thought to himself. He moved around in his bed trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. He turned around and his eyes met Sam, she was asleep next to him. He never could find the words to describe how beautiful, wonderful, and important she was. He leaned over and kissed her forehead "I love you" he whispered to her. And with that he was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning both Jason and Sam had gotten up for a nice romantic breakfast at the Metrocourt. "Mmmm these eggs are **really** good!" Sam said smiling. Jason looked at her almost empty plate "I see!" he said laughing. Sam giggled "How's your French toast?" she asked. "Bad" Jason said bluntly "Is that cause it's cooked badly or because Jax owns this place?" "Both, I guess" him and Sam laughed.

They both walked out of the restaurant holding and kissing each other. "Would you like me to get your car sir?" the valet asked. "Sure!" Jason threw him the keys. "Thanks!" Sam said. While waiting for the valet, Jason looked at Sam romantically, "Sam I love you with my entire mind, body, heart, and soul. You're the perfect woman for me, you understand me, you're there for me when I need you, you're everything to me" Sam blushed "Aww Jase, I love you too!" "I really want to find the perfect place for our wedding because I don't think I can wait any longer." "I would love to find a place for our wedding! How about this weekend?" They kissed passionately.

Just then a violent explosion knocked them both down. "What the hell was that!" Sam shouted "I don't know, are you ok?" Jason asked "yeah, yeah I'm fine" she got up and brushed herself off "Oh my God Jason, look!" Jason got up and stared, stunned at what was left of their car and the valet. "Someone tried to kill us..." Jason realized, by now a large crowd had gathered outside. "Sam, come with me" Jason said. "Yeah, hold on" She was still shaky from what just happened. They pushed through the crowd and went into Metrocourt. "Any idea who did that?" "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out and they're gonna pay!" Jason exclaimed, he took out his cell phone "You're not gonna go after them, are you? Jason, they tried to kill us! What if they succeed next time?" Sam pleaded. "That's why I have to kill _them_!" Jason cried out "yeah Sonny, it's me, someone put a bomb in my car----yeah-----a valet------ the Metrocourt------ok--yeah--ok" He hung up. "What happened?" Sam asked "Sonny said he didn't know of any crime families who would have reason to attack him right now" "But that doesn't make any sense Jason! Who else would have a reason to try and kill us?" "I don't know" Jason said

They returned home safely, Jason ran and closed all the windows and shades in the penthouse. "I want you to stay right here" he said "don't move" "Where are you going?" Sam asked "I'm making a phone call, I just want you to stay in one place" Sam looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry" Jason said "I'm gonna take care of all this" He hugged and kissed her then went into the next room to make the phone call. Sam sat down and sighed. Her phone started vibrating; she had put it on silent when they went into the Metrocourt. No caller I.D., _who could it be? _she thought to herself. She picked it up "Hello?" Silence. "Hello? Who is this?" "Meet me at the docks alone, or Jason dies" said a mysterious voice. "Who is this?" The dial tone. Sam hung up the phone, she thought about what the man on the other end had said, _meet me at the docks, alone or Jason dies, _what was she going to do? _No way would Jason let her go by herself_, she thought. Jason walked back inside "Ok Sam, I just have to go to Sonny's for a few, Max is right outside, here take this just to be safe" he handed her a gun "you know how to use it right?" "Yeah, yeah" she put it in her back pocket. "Stay safe, I love you" Jason kissed her "I love you too!" Sam said. Jason walked out the door, Sam saw Max standing in front of the door, guarding it. How was she going to get passed him? She looked toward the window. _Only 20 stories down_, she thought to herself, _20 stories? No way would I be able to do that unnoticed! But I have to do this for Jason. I have to. _She looked at the gun Jason had given her. She sighed heavily and walked toward the door. Max turned around as the door opened behind him. "Something you need Miss McCall?" Sam pistol-whipped Max and he fell to the floor. "Sorry" she said, then she dropped an icepack next to his head and ran off.

The sound of seagulls and freighter boats rang in the distance. _How long is it going to take this person to get here? _Sam thought to herself. Just then somebody moved out from the shadows. "Who's there?" Sam pulled out the gun and pointed it to the muscular figure that had walked out from the bushes. "Who are you?" she asked. "The name is Damien" said the tuxedo dressed man. He was bald, had piercing eyes and obviously worked out, a lot. "I have come to take you to my boss, it is good you came alone. Now put down the gun." "No! Who's your boss? Why does he want me" "It would be wise to listen to me" Damien said "put it down." "It would be wise to not piss off the woman with the gun! Now who do you work for and why do you want me?" Sam asked "Feisty. I can see why the boss liked you, also stubborn, now put down the gun, that is your final warning." Damien cautioned. "What are you goi---" she was cut short when someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her over the head. She went unconscious and fell to the ground.

"Come on Sam, answer!" Jason yelled into his phone as he took the elevator to his penthouse "come on, come on" "You have reached Sam McCall, please leave a-" Jason hung up. The elevator doors opened and he saw Max lying unconscious on the floor. "Max!" Jason ran over to him "Max wake up! What happened?" Jason looked inside the penthouse through the open door. _No signs of a scuffle _he thought _if I know Sam she would've put up a big one!_ Jason went inside and searched around for Sam. No luck. Jason walked outside the penthouse and Max woke up. "Jason" he said "Max, what happened here?" "I don't know, Sam opened the door and hit me over the head!" "What?" Jason said "Why would she do that?" "I don't know, but it looks like she left me an ice pack" Max picked it up and put it where Sam had hit him. "Max, she's missing, I have to go find her. Are you going to be ok?" "yeah I'll be fine, go look for her" Max said as he kept the ice pack on his head.

_ What was that smell? _Sam thought to herself _where am I and why does it smell like a mix of mold and salt water? _It was cold and dark in the room. Sam was tied to a chair and the only visible figure was Damien, the thin ray of light shining off his head. Just then a mysterious figure walked in the room. "Hello Samantha"

Jason was running past Kelly's to the docks. He had looked everywhere for her and there was no trace of where she could be. There was a boat in the pier, the captain was inside eating a sandwich. "Excuse me" Jason said as he walked up to the boat, "have you seen this woman?" "Why actually I have!" the boat captain said. "You did? Where is she? Where did she go? Was she ok?" "Whoa whoa slow down there son!" "Just tell me where she is!" Jason yelled. "Ok, ok. These two men hired me to give them a boat ride over here." "Ok, and?" Jason said impatiently. "Well they told me to wait, so I did. They were paying me big bucks! I wonder where they had gotten them from, they did look pretty rich" "Just get to the point! I don't have time for this!" Jason yelled. "Kids today, I swear" said the boatman "well anyway, they carried the woman you're looking for on my boat" "What do you mean carried? Was she alive?" Jason "Well, I think so. I just figured she got drunk and fell asleep!" Jason got worried. "Where did you take them?" "To that island over there" the boatman pointed to an island not to far from the piers "Take me there" Jason demanded

"How do you know me? Come into the light so I can see you!" The man laughed wickedly, " just as demanding as 9 years ago!" "Answer me! Who are you!" screamed Sam. "I don't think you're in the position to be giving any kind of orders, Samantha" said the mysterious man "but if you must know." He walked into the light. "Oh my God! Tony?" "Back from the dead!" exclaimed Tony. He had a large and gruesome scar across his face, his right eye was bloodshot and he walked with a limp. "But, but that's impossible!" cried out Sam. "It can't be too impossible if I'm here now, can it?" Tony smirked.

"Can this thing go any faster?" asked Jason impatiently. "You know patience is a virtue" said the boat captain "we should be there soon!" Jason couldn't stop thinking about Sam, _what if she's hurt, or what if I'm too late? Please let her be okay, I don't know if I can live my life without her! Please let her survive! _He had brought a gun, but hadn't had enough time to put on a bullet proof vest.He took out his phone and started dialing.

"But you died!" Sam exclaimed "in that car accident 8 years ago!" "That's what you wanted, you back-stabbing bitch!" Tony yelled. "What are you talking about you were my husband I didn't want you to die!" Sam exclaimed. "More lies" Tony said "all you do is lie! I should've listened to my father's advice about you!" Tony yelled. Sam rolled her eyes "your father, good times with that jerk" Tony smacked her across, her head spun to the side and she saw 3 other guards, armed, standing in the back next to an exit. "Don't you ever talk like that about my father again you little bitch!" Tony screamed "I should kill you now just for saying that!" "Yeah, whatever, what is it you were saying about me being a backstabber? Did I miss something here?" Sam asked. "How easily you forget that you tried to **kill** me!" Tony exclaimed "it was 8 years ago, soon after we had gotten home from our honeymoon, the night was dark and the roads were slippery, there was a red light by the cliff, you remember it don't you? Where we first made love" he laughed "how ironic, because my limo driver tried to brake but mysteriously the brakes didn't work and we drove off the cliff, plummeting to our gruesome 'death'! Now do you remember how you fixed with the brakes to get my money!" "I didn't do a goddamn thing to your brakes!" Sam yelled. Tony scoffed "Still denying it after all these years, you married me, planned to kill me and get all my money, you conniving bitch!" "I never was after your money!" Sam yelled. "Oh that's why only a couple of weeks after my 'death' you took the money, got a salvaging boat and left town?" His veins bulging out after every word he said. Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "That's right, I was in a coma for 5 years, **5** years! Five years of my life **gone** because you wanted my money! And it wasn't even that much money anyway!" Tony yelled "I woke up and my father filled me in on how you left and took my money, after the car crash he took me into hiding so I could eventually get my revenge on you, then for 2 years I went to the best doctors and got extensive surgery to try and get my face back to normal, and now I've spent the past year tracking you down, to learn you're going to be getting married to someone with money too, are you going to kill them? How? Fixing with the brakes again? Hmm? What about poisoning them? Blowing up his car? There's just so many choices!" Tony yelled "You're crazy!" Sam screamed "Speaking of crazy, is your father going to pop out now too?" "He died two years ago" Tony said. "Good" Sam said under her breath. "Bitch!" he hit her even harder this time.

Just then a group of men barged into the room, Damien turned around but was shot by a barrage of bullets and fell to the floor dead. "Jason" Sam exclaimed. Jason, Sonny, Max, and Sonny's other henchmen ran into the room and opened fire. Sam ducked down and made the chair she was tied in fall so she wouldn't be hit by the crossfire from Tony's and Sonny's people. Bullets were flying everywhere across the room, more of Tony's henchmen walked in to help him. Tony took out a gun and started firing. Sam struggled to get out of the chair, _almost there _she thought to herself. Max killed two guards in the back and Sonny got the other. Jason had two guns and was firing furiously. _There_ Sam said to herself as she got untied. All of Tony's henchmen were dead and a few of Sonny's had died too. Sonny shot Tony in the heart killing him, but not before he Tony quickly fired his last round of bullets. The bullets flew through the air past Sam, who was just getting up, some dead henchmen and directly hit Jason. He fell to the floor. "Jason! No!" Sam yelled, she ran over to him "Jason, Jason, no" she knelt down. "Sam," he reached out his hand to her and she held it, he was laying on her lap "Sam" he groined "I love-" he fell from her lap and onto the floor. "No!" Sam screamed "Jason, don't go! Don't leave me now!" Sam pleaded. Tears ran down her eyes like rivers. Sonny was standing next to her, tears in his eyes. "I called an ambulance" he said "they should be here soon" he knelt down next to her "he's going to be ok" he reassured her. "How can you be sure? What if he doesn't make it? This is all my fault! Oh Jason, please, no, please don't go!" She continued to cry. Max stood over Jason and wiped his eyes "The ambulance is here" he carried Jason outside to it. Sonny helped Sam to his boat, she was too distressed to even stand up, tears were still streaming down her eyes and she could barely walk. _Please, please let him make it. _


End file.
